Evolution Leaps Forward
by weelee
Summary: Alternative version of The Last Stand. Logan finally finds out Jean's true feelings but can they together fight the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men 3:The Last Stand (Alternative Version)

**Evolution Leaps Forward**

Everything up to when Jean is in the lab has happened including Scott's death.

**CHAPTER 1**

Logan gazed down at the woman he loved. He wondered how the Professor could even contemplate screwing around with Jean's mind. He hoped she was alright but deep down inside dreaded if this would be the same woman he loved or would it be the Phoenix, the animal the Professor had tried to repress. His eyes looked up and down her body, remembering how perfect she was. His hand reached out to touch her smooth skin when suddenly her hand shot up and captured his wrist. He stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Jeannie welcome back, are you okay?" He couldn't believe she had actually woken up.

Jean turned her head round towards Logan, making eye contact with him. All she could see in his eyes was love. She could feel the pain and heartache her death had caused him. She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm okay. More than okay. I'm so happy to be alive and given a second chance at life." She slowly took the electrical cords off her chest, glancing at Logan to check if it was having the desired effect on him as she wanted. She slowly sat and turned her body towards Logan. He stared at her in complete awe. Here she was alive and well, talking to him. He thought he was dreaming. All he wanted to touch her, make sure she was real. Jean lifted up his hand and kissed his knuckles before placing his hand on her cheek.

"I am here Logan. You're not dreaming." she whispered softly to him while gazing into his eyes. Logan eyes widened with shock.

"You were reading my thoughts." He was surprised that she was actually reading his thoughts on her own accord.

"I had to find out what you thinking because all you were doing was staring at me and it was starting to scare me." She was embarrassed and also scared of what Logan might think of her now.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I would see you again and now here you are sitting in front of me. You have no idea how much I missed you and just wanted to see you one last time even if it was just to say goodbye." His eyes were now full of tears, happy and sad ones.

Jean pulled him close to her, wrapping her arm tightly around his large frame. Logan's arm were quickly around her waist, not wanting to let her go. He buried his face into her shoulder and let the tears flow. Jean felt the cold, wet tears drip onto her neck and immediately felt ashamed for putting Logan through all this pain and confusion. She couldn't explain why she was alive never mind try to tell someone else about it. She knew Logan was not a man that let his guard down like this however deep down in her heart she knew why he was like this with her, love. She recognized that Logan was in love with her and even though she was unwilling to admit it before, she realised that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Logan, I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this." She brought his head forward and grasped onto his face while looking straight into his teary eyes.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I had to save you. I couldn't let everyone die when I could save the people I love by sacrificing myself. Believe me when I say that it hurt me to leave the person I love behind in that plane but I had to do it, I just had to." She was now in tears as well and was struggling to compose herself. Logan quickly wrapped her arms around her again and held her close, scared that she might disappear and he would wake up.

"Jean, I just wish that we didn't have to spend all that time away from you. I'm so sorry for the pain you must have been in. Even though I know what it likes to lose the person you love, I have no idea of what it must have felt like for you to willingly walk away without saying goodbye to Scott knowing you would never see him again." Jean's eyes widened. She thought he knew she wasn't talking about Scott. She whispered softly in his ear.

"You. How could I walk away from you?" Logan thought he has misunderstood what she said. _Me. How could she walk away from me. This can't be happening. Did the women I love just admit she loves me back? _

"What?" He was utterly perplexed. He slowly lifted her head off her shoulder and intently gazed into her bright emerald eyes.

"You……..love……..me? He stuttered along then grinned when he saw Jean's mouth curve up into a smile and her whole face brighten up.

"I have always loved you Logan, even though I denied it at first it's always been there. When you kissed me outside the jet it was like I had been reborn and was given a chance to be truly happy. I was hoping that after we returned from Alkali Lake to break up with Scott. I couldn't suppress my feelings anymore and knew that I wanted you to be my future." She looked down at his hand and linked her fingers with his then moved her eyes upwards quickly glancing at his perfect lips before staring at the face of the man she loved.

"This is how I want it to be. You and me forever. I love you Logan." Logan's smile grew wider and without delay he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jean instantly allowed herself to feel pleasure from this kiss like she had wanted to from the last kiss but couldn't fully. The kiss began slow and gentle with the lovers savouring every moment. Their hands began to wander over each others bodies however both of their pent up passion took over and the kiss became harder and faster. Logan pulled away first gasping for air.

"Are you ready for this Jean? I mean we can wait a while before we go to the next step you know, make it special." Logan couldn't believe he was actually refusing sex but he knew Jean was worth it. Jean felt her heart flutter at Logan's compassionate and caring words. His offer to wait and make their first time special made her love him even more.

"I am more than ready. I've waited too long for this and as long as it's you it will be special." He immediately pulled her in for another kiss before lifting her up slightly and lying her down on the table. He moved on top of her then resumed kissing her. He felt Jean's long legs wrap around his hips and her hands locked behind his head pulling him closer to her. They made love slowly and passionately before snuggling up together and falling into a deep and restless sleep unaware of the dangers facing them in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the X-men even though I wish I did cause then Jean would have ditched Scott long ago and gone for the real man, Wolverine.**

**CHAPTER 2**

In the dark room two bodies lay entwined together covered by only a thin blanket. Jean lay curled up beside Logan's bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Logan's senses kicked in when he sensed Storm heading towards the lab, probably to check up on Jean. He quickly jumped off the table and retrieved his jeans. Storm opened the lab door and was stunned to see a half naked Logan and Jean lying naked under a blanket. She immediately knew Jean had given into her desires. She couldn't stop the rush of jealousy filling her heart.

_Why did Logan pick her? Why not me? What does she have that I don't?_

"Hi Storm. I'm sorry you had to see this. I never meant to let this happen when I came down here it's just I couldn't stop myself once she admitted how she felt about me." Logan wondered why he was explaining himself to Storm but at the same time didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"It's fine Logan. I just have one question" her jealousy was now overpowering her and she thought she would grill Logan about his feelings.

"Do you think it's wise to get involved with a woman who not only is engaged but to one who hasn't even asked where her fiancé is since she returned. Do you think she really loves you or are you a play toy until we find Scott?" Her tone was sarcastic emphasising her jealousy. Logan stared at her in astonishment. He never believed Storm would ever think of Jean like that.

"Why are talking about Jean like that? You're like a sister to her and you're talking about her as if she's a slut. I believe Jean loves me so I don't care about your opinion of any of us" He was getting angry and felt Wolverine rising to the surface.

"How do you even know that's the real Jean? I mean how could she have survived that amount of water crashing on her. What if the Phoenix appears? What will you do then?" Storm couldn't believe that Jean could come back and steal Logan's heart away from her especially since they had become quite close after her _death. _She was not going to let her take him away from her.

"Of course it's the real Jean. I cant believe you would think that it wasn't." Logan eyed her suspiciously. He didn't believe this was just about Jean returning.

"What's the real reason you've came down here and started questioning me? Don't lie to me Storm, I know you and I know that you were just as happy to find Jean as I was. What is it? You scared she'll take you're limelight and become the favourite? Jealous that she's more powerful than you?" Logan was now tormenting her and she couldn't take it. She had to lash out and release the weight off her shoulders.

"Why did you pick her? Why could you not have picked me instead of her?" She screamed at him then lowered her head and stared at the ground, her eyes prickling with tears. Logan didn't know what to make of the situation. He never would have considered that Storm had feelings him. Maybe he was oblivious to her feeling since he was busy dealing with his love for Jean.

"I'm sorry Ororo but I don't feel that way about you. You are a very close friend but that is it. I cant describe how much I love Jean. You will make a guy very lucky one day, it's just not me. I've found my soul mate. As they say wolves mate for life and I've found my mate."

Logan smirked at his last comment. Never would he have guessed he would find his soul mate. Storm looked up at him through her wet eyes. She looked into his passionate brown eyes and saw the love for Jean radiating from them. She knew he loved Jean but all she wanted was just one kiss. Quickly she grabbed the back of Logan's neck and pulled him towards her. She hastily secured her lips against his, making sure she had a strong hold of him.

Meanwhile unknown to them Jean was waking from her sleep. Jean had been woken up by voices in her head thinking that they were someone's close by she opened her eyes to look around however she could see nobody. _You've finally allowed me to be set free. Why didn't you allow yourself to feel true joy and desire in your life before you stupid girl? I must thank you because now this is my body. _Jean realised the voices were _hers. _She suddenly realised that the was the Phoenix, the beast the professor had tried to suppress. She could feel the Phoenix rising to the surface. When she turned her head to look for Logan to help her the scene she saw infuriated her. Storm kissing Logan . The Phoenix fed off Jean's feelings of rage and was now in control of Jean's body. Her eyes turned black and she let out a high pitched scream. Storm realised Logan from her and saw the furious Phoenix staring at her, with looks that could kill. Logan stared at the woman he loved, understanding why the professor blocked Jean's mind. Logan suddenly felt himself being thrown into the air away from Storm. He landed with a thump and looked up to see the Phoenix heading straight for Storm, her body surrounded by flames. Storm's body was shaking in fear. She could fell death approaching her and couldn't help by think: _What have I done?_


End file.
